


Shadow's Capture

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: On his way back home, Shadow receives a letter from an unknown person that claims that he has kidnapped Vio, and is now held captive in the Tower of Winds.Shadow took this task, and goes to the Tower of Winds to save his beloved Vio.Hopefully this isn't Vio's way on getting his way with Shadow.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750447
Kudos: 14





	Shadow's Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more dominatrix reversal role for this fanfic, where Vio is the dominant one while Shadow is the submissive one (just for this story at least).
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Warning: This story contains young characters in light-hearted bondage, if you don't like these sort of things, you are free to leave.

Somewhere in Hyrule, young Shadow was making his way out of the library, carrying out scrolls that he recently got in order to learn more magic spells.

“Oh boy! Can’t wait to show these new magic spells to Vio!”, Shadow happily said as he reached home that he and the other Links live in.

However, when he went back home, the young hylian was greeted with a letter by his doorstep.

_”What on Hyrule is this doing here?”_

Shadow put aside the magic scrolls, before picking up the letter.

His heart then nearly skipped a beat, when he saw the message within said letter.

The hylian began to read it out-loud to himself to check if it was real, “My dearest Shadow, I have your little Vio held in the Tower of Winds. If you ever want to see him again, meet me there. Do NOT be late! -???”

This made Shadow jump a bit in fear for Vio’s safety, knowing how Vio had recently went someplace to read in peace, the purple-haired hylian himself knows that he has to save his younger sibling.

He quickly used teleport to go to the Tower of Winds!

~~~

Shadow went up the stairs of the Tower of Winds, having huge and deep concern for his sweet Vio.

The hylian eventually reached the top of the tower, where he was greeted by nothing but darkness.

“Hey!”, Shadow questioned, “Is anyone there?”

No response.

Shadow quietly gulped, going deeper into the top floor of the tower, not even finding any source of light.

But suddenly, the room became filled with light, but the brightness of it was a bit too bright, which temporarily blinded Shadow, since he didn’t like too much light on his eyes.

“Gah!! The light! It’s too bright!”, Shadow gasped while he covered his eyes.

The hylian then became a bit vulnerable, to the point where he didn’t see the strange figure coming towards him.

Then, he was knocked out via sleep powder.

~~~

Later that afternoon, Shadow began to wake up slowly from the sudden sleep powder that was thrown towards his face.

“What just happened...?”, Shadow muttered to himself.

The young hylian tried to stand up, but then he realized he couldn’t.

He instantly regained full consciousness when that happened, now seeing that he’s all bound up in ropes, mainly shibari.

“Wait what’s going on?!”, Shadow exclaimed, immediately struggling in his bindings.

Then, he heard cute and familiar chuckles coming from the other side in the Tower of Winds.

“Oh good! You’re finally awake Shadow!”, Vio cutely smiled.

Shadow looked very confused, tilting his head, “Vio? What’s going on?”

Vio then explained to his beloved Shadow, “To say it in short Shadow, I made that letter to lure you in here. So that we can play together!”

The purple-haired hylian blushed cutely and timidly, “Wh-What do you mean by that?”

The blonde younger hylian then proceeded to gag Shadow with a purple-and-black ballgag, “This is a special type of gag that prevents you from using your magic. Plus, it makes you look cuter!”

Shadow shyly moaned at the thought of being the submissive one.

“Mmph~!”, he timidly moaned tugging onto the ropes that bind him up.

Vio cutely and playfully giggled, approaching the bound and gagged Shadow.

“We’re going to have to much fun my loving Shadow!”, Vio sincerely said, “I promise you that it will be fun!”

Shadow began to blush, in an adorable but shy manner, timidly tugging onto the ropes while making cute muffled sounds.

Vio began to gently rub Shadow’s chest in a soothing manner.

Followed by that, the young blonde-hylian started to nibble onto Shadow’s pointy left ear gently, plus comfortably.

“Mmph~!”, Shadow cutely moaned and embraced the loving and sincere touching coming from his beloved Vio.

“You like it Shadow?”, Vio cutely whispered.

Shadow nodded happily as Vio continued to nibble his ear gently.

Vio himself started to play some more with Shadow’s fluffy chest, and slowly and soothingly rub the purple-haired hylian’s sides, almost tickling him.

“You’re such a cutie Shadow! You’re just as adorable as me like you said!”  
Shadow nodded while closing his eyes gently to embrace the love and set of cuddles that Vio is giving him.

This went on for a good two hours, before Shadow finally went to sleep out of relaxation and sincere soothing love.

Vio gently kissed Shadow on the forehead, before carrying him back in his bound and gagged state, “I love you so much Shadow~! Let’s continue when we get back home!”

Shadow, despite being asleep, moaned happily in response, timidly submitting to Vio in a well-hearted manner.


End file.
